The Fire Escape
by xxiCarlyFanxx
Summary: What's she doing here at three in the morning?" I thought to myself, and I think I can ask me the same thing. Freddie's POV . SEDDIE ONESHOT


**Author's note: Hello people of the world! This is my first fanfiction, so be nice to me!**

**This idea came to me from nowhere, I was in the classroom, really bored, and then, BANG, came the idea.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly, yeah, I know, sad story *sniff* (but if there's anyone in there wanting to sell it, I'll buy!! Well, I can dream can't I?)**

**And now there's just one thing I can say: Enjoy! :D**

I was lying on my bed. I couldn't sleep. There was something that didn't go out of my mind, and I couldn't stop thinking about it.

-------------------------------- -------FLASHBACK ------------------------------------------------

My mother was doing what she always do, she's being paranoid.

"Fredward Benson, it's time to your tick bath, where are you?"

I was hidden, of course, and trying to get out of the apartment, so she couldn't find me. When she went to my room, I walked towards the front door silently and left. _OK, now I'm safe! _I thought to myself in the hallway.

When I was about to start walking to the stairs, someone blond came running and didn't see me. The result: we both fell on the floor. I looked at the person, and guess who was on top of me, yeah, you guessed right, Sam.

We both looked at each other's face, and I think she was about to say something, but she didn't. For the first time in my life, I looked deep into her eyes. We started to stand up, but we didn't break eye contact. We were standing in the hallway between the two apartments, 8-C and 8-D, looking deep into the other's eyes, and the distance between us was staying smaller at each second. Our lips were almost meeting, and I could feel her breathing and I swear I could hear her heart too. But…

"Fredward Benson, it's time to your tick bath! C'mon!" My mom opened the door and yelled. And then she noticed Sam's presence "Oh, hi Samantha" Then she pulled my arm obligating me to go inside my apartment.

--------------------------------------- END FLASHBACK ------------------------------------------

I think she didn't notice that me and Sam were almost KISSING. I can't believe I'll say this but, I wanted to kiss her. Yeah, it's true, I wanted to kiss her, and I'm not crazy (I think), but I think I kinda like her. _NO! NO! What am I thinking? I don't like her! I mean, she's the meanest person in the World! And she's so pretty, and so… wait, what ?! Oh, I need some fresh air! _I thought to myself and decided to go to the place where I always go when I need to think.

I went to the fire escape. Yeah, the place where me and Sam had our first kiss, _together_. I was expecting the fire escape to be silent and empty, but it wasn't. When I saw that there was somebody there I froze, but not because of that there was a person on the fire escape, it was because who was the person, _Sam_.

_What's she doing here? It's three in the morning!_ I think she heard my steps, because she turned and looked at me for one second, and then she turned back to the Seattle lights.

"Hey" I said, trying to start a conversation.

"Hey" She replied.

Silence. I walked and sat next to her in the fire escape. I didn't know why she was here, to think maybe, to look at the Seattle lights at three in the morning, _or maybe she just likes this place because of something, maybe because of something that happened here some months ago… Oh, there I go again!!_

"So, what are you doing here at three in the morning?" I broke the silence.

"I can ask you the same"

OK, now she got me. What can I say to her? _Oh, I just came here to think about what happened today, and about how much I like you, much more than as a friend, and not in the brother and sister way! _Oh, shut up stupid voice in my head! You're annoying me! Well, maybe if I tell her what I am doing here at three in the morning, she'll tell me too.

"I needed to think" I said.

"Me too"

Silence again. But I think now the silence is good. Now I could think, about what happened today, and about what was happening now. I was in the fire escape, with Sam, _the girl you love! _Oh you again no! Shut up! Well, where was I? Oh yeah, and now I don't know what to think. I always thought I loved Carly, but now…

"You know Benson, I don't understand you"

"What do you mean?"

"I always yell at you, cause physical and emotional pain on you, and you don't give up of being my friend"

"You want me to give up?"

"NO! NO! I just want to say that you're one of my best friends, and thanks"

"For what?'

"For not giving up, for staying"

I could see in her eyes that she wasn't lying. A smile grew on my face, and suddenly I felt something, something that made me want to kiss her. I leaned, and so did she. Our lips were almost touching, and I could feel her breathing in my mouth.

Our lips finally met. My arms were around her waist, and I could feel her hands in my hair. It wasn't like our first kiss, no, it was better, much better. When our lungs exclaimed for air, we pulled away.

I looked deep into her eyes, and so did she. We stayed like that for a few seconds and then, I broke the silence.

"I love you"

"I love you too"

We both smiled. I leaned again, and kissed her on the lips.

* * *

**What do you think? Please tell me if you think that I write in a strange way, because, well, I'm not American, I'm Brazilian, and I'm taking english classes in an English School (I'm almost finishing the course, yuppie!), so please, review! Tell me what do you think (about the story and about the way I write!)**

**xxiCarlyFanxx**

**:D**

* * *


End file.
